Technical Field
The present application relates to a drive wheel set and a vertical-type wire storage frame, a swing-type wire storage frame, a guide wheel frame, a traction mechanism and a multi-path conveying mechanism having the drive wheel set.
Related Arts
Drive Wheel Set
At present, operation of all kinds of machine equipment is mostly driven by motors. A plurality of motors are required when a plurality of machine equipment is driven, when the plurality of motors are in the same space especially used in parallel, each motor has a shaft, the plurality of motors have a plurality of shafts, and when the plurality of motors are used at the same time, a phenomenon exists that large space is occupied such that the plurality of motors cannot be placed in parallel. This is because, due to the volume of each motor plus a transmission manner of a belt or gear as well as limitations of the existing space, the motor cannot be placed in many places where an active motor should be modulated, and only driven wheels can be used or some functions of the equipment are lost, which may lead to product quality issues.
Vertical-Type Wire Storage Frame
During cable manufacturing, it is necessary to use a vertical-type wire storage frame, the vertical-type wire storage frame stores wires when a pay-off reel pays off, to be ready for the pay-off reel to change a reel, when the pay-off reel is empty and needs to change the reel, the vertical-type wire storage frame discharges wires, so as to avoid shutdown of production caused by reel changing of the pay-off reel, thus ensuring large-scale continuous production of the cables. Similarly, the vertical-type wire storage frame may also be used in a situation where a wire storage reel changes a reel, that is, the vertical-type wire storage frame discharges wires when the wire storage reel stores wires, and the vertical-type wire storage frame stores wires when the wire storage reel is full and changes the reel.
A traditional vertical-type wire storage frame includes a fixing portion, a cushion portion, a master wire wheel set, a master pivot, a slave wire wheel set and a slave pivot, the fixing portion is disposed vertically, one end of the master pivot is fixed onto the fixing portion, the cushion portion is fixed onto the fixing portion and located below the master pivot, one end of the slave pivot is fixed onto the cushion portion, the master pivot and the slave pivot are disposed in parallel, the master wire wheel set is installed on the master pivot, and the slave wire wheel set is installed on the slave pivot. When the vertical-type wire storage frame works, the cables are wound on wire wheels in the master wire wheel set and the slave wire wheel set, the cables drive at a fixed speed, the cables produce friction forces with master wire wheels and slave wire wheels, and the friction forces drive the master wire wheels and the slave wire wheels to rotate.
However, the wire storage capacity of the vertical-type wire storage frame is less, in order to increase the wire storage capacity of such an apparatus, people use a method of increasing the number of the master wire wheels in the master wire wheel set and the number of the slave wire wheels in the slave wire wheel set, as all the master wire wheels and slave wire wheels belong to idle wheels, only under the pulling force of the cables can they rotate, and to make more master wire wheels and slave wire wheels rotate, a greater cable pulling force is required; as the cables have elasticity, increase of the cable pulling force causes extension of the cables, and the diameter of the cables becomes thin, so that the cables after wire storage are not in line with the quality requirement; secondly, increase of the cable pulling force makes the pressure N of the cables on the wire wheels become great, a friction coefficient u between the cables and the wire wheels is unchanged, and according to a friction force calculation formula f=uN, the friction force between the cables and the wire wheels increases, which leads to wear-out and cutting of external insulation of the cables.
Chinese Patent Publication 102336348A discloses a vertical-type wire storage frame. The vertical-type wire storage frame is used to solve the problems of wear-out and cutting of external insulation of the cables; however, the master wire wheel set or the slave wire wheel set of the vertical-type wire storage frame has a problem of occupying a relatively large volume when using a drive speed regulating device in the form of a motor.
Swing-Type Wire Storage Frame
During manufacturing of cables or tubes, it is necessary to use a swing-type wire storage frame, the swing-type wire storage frame stores wires when a pay-off reel pays off, to be ready for the pay-off reel to change a reel, when the pay-off reel is empty and needs to change the reel, the swing-type wire storage frame discharges wires, so as to avoid shutdown of production caused by reel changing of the pay-off reel, thus ensuring large-scale continuous production of the cables. Similarly, the swing-type wire storage frame may also be used in a situation where a wire storage reel changes a reel, that is, the swing-type wire storage frame discharges wires when the wire storage reel stores wires, and the swing-type wire storage frame stores wires when the wire storage reel is full and changes the reel.
A traditional swing-type wire storage frame includes a fixing frame and a swing frame. The fixing frame is horizontally provided with a master wire wheel set. The swing frame is pivoted onto the fixing frame and pivoted below the master wire wheel set. One end of the swing frame is horizontally provided with a slave wire wheel set. When working, the swing-type wire storage frame drives the slave wire wheel set to swing through swing of the swing frame, thus achieving storage or release of wires or tubes, the wires or tubes are wound on wire wheels in the master wire wheel set and the slave wire wheel set, the wires or tubes drive at a fixed speed, the cables produce friction forces with master wire wheels and slave wire wheels, and the friction forces drive the master wire wheels and the slave wire wheels to rotate.
However, the wire storage capacity of the swing-type wire storage frame is less, in order to increase the wire storage capacity of such an apparatus, people use a method of increasing the number of the master wire wheels in the master wire wheel set and the number of the slave wire wheels in the slave wire wheel set, as all the master wire wheels and slave wire wheels belong to idle wheels, only under the pulling force of the cables can they rotate, and to make more master wire wheels and slave wire wheels rotate, a greater cable pulling force is required; as the cables have elasticity, increase of the cable pulling force causes extension of the cables, and the diameter of the cables becomes thin, so that the cables after wire storage are not in line with the quality requirement; secondly, increase of the cable pulling force makes the pressure N of the cables on the wire wheels become great, a friction coefficient u between the cables and the wire wheels is unchanged, and according to a friction force calculation formula f=uN, the friction force between the cables and the wire wheels increases, which leads to wear-out and cutting of external insulation of the cables.
Chinese Patent Publication 102336348A discloses a wire storage apparatus. The wire storage apparatus is used to solve the problems of wear-out and cutting of external insulation of the cables; however, the master wire wheel set or the slave wire wheel set of the wire storage apparatus has a problem of occupying a relatively large volume when using a drive speed regulating device in the form of a motor.
Guide Wheel Frame
During manufacturing of cables or tubes, it is necessary to use a guide wheel frame. The guide wheel frame includes a fixing frame and several arms fixed onto the fixing frame. Each arm is fixed with a wire wheel set.
When the guide wheel frame works, a guide function of the cables or tubes is achieved through the wire wheel set of the guide wheel frame; as the wire wheel set has several wire wheels, several cables or tubes in the same direction can be guided. The wires or tubes are respectively wound on several wire wheels of the wire wheel set to drive at a fixed speed.
However, rotation of the wire wheels of the wire wheel set is driven by a friction force of the cables or tubes, and the friction force leads to wear-out and cutting of external insulation of the cables or tubes.
Traction Mechanism
During a manufacturing process of tube wires such as wires, cables or heat-shrinkable tubes, it is necessary to use a traction mechanism to pull the tube wires.
The current traction mechanism includes two traction wheels oppositely disposed, each of which is driven by an internal rotor motor, has an incompact structure, and occupies great space.
Multi-Path Conveying Mechanism
During a manufacturing process of a product, it is necessary to use a conveying mechanism to convey the product.
The current conveying mechanism includes two traction wheels oppositely disposed, each of which is driven by an internal rotor motor, has an incompact structure, and occupies great space.